multimagnafandomcom-20200214-history
Acid
Note: You may be looking for Corrosion, the Cat Wars G3 incarnation of this character. Acid, in his many incarnations, was a black Symbiote-like creature who resembled Poison, and often worked closely with him and Toxic. His general appearance was the same as Poison's, only with red eyes instead of green, and a prominently featured skull mask. Cat Wars: Starlight "You will pay for that!" -Acid, to Black Cat Prime. History Acid was not a singular being in this continuity. Rather, he was created as the result of a fusion between Poison (G2), Toxic (G2), and Poison Starlight. He was created to lay waste to the Starlight Universe, but was ultimately stopped by Black Cat Prime and Black Cat Starlight. It is unknown if the entity survived. Personality This incarnation was a mindless brute, the three minds of the beings in constant conflict, unified only by their craving for evil and hatred for the two Black Cats. Abilities and Traits Acid towered many stories in the air, his size rivaling that of G3 Poison's titan form. He had a pair of arms, with a set of tentacles located beneath them. As an engine of sheer destruction, Acid was capable of laying waste to a large area in a shorter amount of time.He had a crippling weakness to being struck in the testicles. Cat Wars G3 See Corrosion. Cat Wars G3.5 "I was normal when I met these two. I was immune. I volunteered for this, unlike them." -Acid, on his mutation. History Acid was the result of a special mutation of the Zombie Virus, resulting in a black Symbiote-like creature.Unlike the incarnations before him, this incarnation strove to do good in the world, striving to find the cure with other similarly mutated cats. He volunteered to undergo the mutation in hopes that it would help produce a cure. Acid allied with Poison (G3.5/Biohazard), Nuclear (G3.5), and Toxic (G3.5) to search for the cure, encountering a group of four cats. Due to a series of misunderstandings, the group of mutants began to view the unmutated cats as the enemy. The appearance of a fifth mutant named Quarantine only escalated this. Quarantine informed them of the four cat's plans to sabotage any attempt at a cure and allow the Zombies to overrun the world. In the aftermath of a heated battle, Quarantine's true intentions were revealed. He had intentionally pitted them against each other, intending for them to wipe each other out. The two groups banded together and defeated Quarantine when Poison and Gears assumed special forms to battle. It is unkown what happened to Acid in the aftermath. Personality Acid was a curious cat, who found himself immune to the Zombie Virus that ravaged the Cat Wars G3.5 Universe. Instead of cowering away, he actively pursued a cure, testing various things upon himself and others. He was willing to go to almost any lengths to try and help everyone, short of betraying or hurting his friends. He kept in good spirits about his mutation, and served as the comic relief of the group when morale was low. Abilities and Traits Acid possessed the same abilities as Poison, being able to manipulate his body into a thick, liquid mass. The skull on his face is his own, kept as a reminder and a source of immunity DNA. It also provided some protection. Cat Wars G4 No known quote. History Acid was once a human hero, fighting to seal Detriak, the God of Destruction away. However, he was sealed along with the mad god, and trapped for hundreds of years. During that time, the God gradually mutated the hero into a catlike Symbiote resembling his predecessors. When the three heroes awakened, they were murdered by their ally, Poison (G4). Personality No information available Abilities and Traits No information Available. However, it can be reasonably assumed that he had similar traits as his predecessors.